Last Love Song
by GummyBaconBear
Summary: When you're happy, genuinely happy, the world has a weird way of turning that happiness into regret. All Human AU Stelena, eventually Dathrine.
1. The Beginning of a Tragic Love Story

**A/N: Hey all! Here's the first chapter to my first ever Fan fiction! I hope you all enjoy. :) For now this is rated T for language. Depending on how I take the story that might change:/**

**Disclaimer: I am not Julie Plec. I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

**Preface**

They were the perfect match. Like two puzzle pieces, like Romeo and Juliet. Though, along the way you might lose a piece. Or, in the end, everything has to come crashing down when it's all over.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

,,Elena, are you okay? You've barely touched your dinner," my Aunt Jenna asked worriedly.

,,No, Jenna! I'm not _okay_! My parents _hate_ me, I can't see my friends or... or even" I sobbed, stopping, knowing if I said the name, I would break down in tears.

,,How about we leave. You know, get out of here for a while," my aunt suggested.

,,Can I say goodbye to my friends?" I asked biting my way through my tears.

,,Of course, Elena." she smiled. ,,Are you going to tell him?" Jenna sadly asked.

,,No," I stated bluntly. ,,It'll only make leaving that much harder." I clarified.

,,Ok, who do you want to say goodbye to first?" Jenna asked, understanding my last words.

,,Bonnie, Caroline, then Matt," I answered.

,,Are you sure you won't tell him?" Jenna asked one last time.

,,Positive," I answered. Certain of my decision.

OoooooO

When we arrived at Bonnie's I immediately got out and ran towards the door. After a while, I finally gained enough courage to knock.

,,Elena?!" Bonnie exclaimed, not expecting my presence. ,,Oh my God! What are you doing here?" my best friend asked.

,,I came to say goodbye," I stated. While she stood the with her brow furrowed. ,,I'm leaving with my aunt. We're gonna go live with Alaric in New York," I said trying to bite back tears that were ready to fall. Yet, failing

,,Is this about Stefan? Did you tell him?" Bonnie asked. ,,What could he have possibly said that's bad enough to make you want to leave?" she said letting her own tears fall.

,,No! I haven't told him, and I don't want you to, Jenna to, or even myself to, okay?!" I yelled.

,,Elena, Stefan need to know," Bonnie yelled back at me, letting more tears fall.

,,Know what?" Caroline asked, walking up the driveway.

,,Care?" I asked surprised.

,,I said, "What does my brother need to know?!" Caroline asked angrily.

,,I-I. Ask Bonnie," I said before dashing to Jenna's car and telling her to drive. And just like that, I lost my friends and Stefan, the father of my unborn child.

OoooooO

**Caroline's POV**

When I got home my face was red and dry tears were visible.

,,Care where were y" my older brother, Stefan, asked. Stopping mid-sentence when seeing me. ,,What the hell happened, Care?" he asked concerned.

,,Elena's leaving," I sobbed.

,,Wait, Why?" Stefan questioned. I looked down, should I tell him? I knew what I had to do.

,,I have no idea," I stated. The thing I needed to do was clear. Crystal even. Lie. Lying was the only answer I could think of. Lie

**A/N: Well, sorry for the outcome of this chapter. It'll get better, and happier next chapter.**

**Will Elena tell Stefan?**

**Will Caroline?**


	2. Challenge of Love

**A/N: Here's my second chapter for this story. I'm starting to get into this story :)! I'm already on the 3rd chapter so I'll try to stay two chapters ahead of what your reading so I can post every week. Yet, it is summer so I have time, but when school starts up again, my updates might start slowing down. Just something to think about in September. I know I said I'd post every week but this update was to important to leave until next week.**

**Second of all, I have gotten a review by Michelle0987 saying 'I love this Elena should tell Stefan he needs to know if she want tell Caroline should then he deserve to know he going to be a father.' I know everyone wants Stefan to be there for Elena, well... **_**I sorta don't**_**. I mean her being alone, having her aunt and Alaric helping her through the pregnancy and such was her idea, that is sad. Right, but it keeps the story entertaining. I'm sorry for those who wanted them to fall in love from the start, but I have decided to take this direction with my story.**

**I appreciate all reviews. They **_**will**_** make me more enthusiastic to update more often :D. Thank you for all your love and support.**

* * *

***6 years later***

**Stefan's POV**

I just graduated from Yale. I was officially a doctor. My friends, Tyler and Matt, wanted to throw a party in my honor, but they wanted to get the party set up tonight so they made me come and get the food. I was in the dairy aisle when I saw a little girl walk up to me.

,,Hello sir, I'm Savannah. Can you help me find my mommy?" she said rubbing her little hand over her green eyes to wipe tears from her eyes.

I crouched down to be eye level with the girl. ,,Sure. Where did you last see your mom?" I asked her.

,,She told me to wait in an aisle, but I got bored and went to look at the new Barbie toys. Now, I'm lost and I don't remember what aisle it was," she sobbed.

,,Do you remember what the aisle had in it?" I asked, trying to get as much information as I could to help the girl, Savannah, try to find her mom.

,,Vegitibles," she answered, obviously having trouble pronouncing vegetables. But all kids have trouble with that at a young age.

,,Come on," I said. ,,I'll take you there," I started to walk down then aisle, so I was taken aback when she grabbed her little hand and wrapped it around my finger.

It felt, strange. I mean, I have a 3-year-old nephew from Damon that held my finger all the time, and it wasn't that I don't know her, but I just couldn't explain.

When we arrived the little girl ran off into a brunette's arms. The woman appeared to be in her mid 20's, brown hair, brown eyes. Oh my god, Elena?

**Elena's POV**

I was thankful to God I was holding my little girl again**.**

,,I told you to stay here," I said in a strict voice, not because I was mad, because I was so scared.

,,I know," she sobbed. ,,But, that man helped me," she smiled.

,,Thank you so... much," I said her voice slowing when I looked up from my daughter and saw the one person I've been scared of running into for the past 6 years. ,,Stefan?" I said out loud, needing a confirmation that he was actually standing in front of me.

,,No, it's uh... his... evil twin," he answered sarcastically.

,,Shut up," I giggled as he pulled me into a hug.

,,I missed you, Elena," he commented.

,,I missed you too, Stefan," I giggled again.

For the first time in a long time I felt safe, secure, right here. In his arms.

**OoooooO**

**Caroline's POV**

,,Where were you?" I asked as my older brother, Stefan, walked through our front door.

,,Tell Tyler and Matt I'll be 30 minutes late, please," Stefan pleaded, grabbing his black jacket ready to get out and leave again.

,,Come on! Damon's taking time off to see us! Now you're going to be late?" I scolded. Ever since he moved to New York working as a lawyer, we barely saw him.

,,30 little minutes,Care," he persuaded her further.

,,Fine, only if you tell me what you're doing in those '30 little minutes'," I said, mocking his earlier words.

,,I'm meeting an old friend for dinner," he said.

**OoooooO**

,,Where's Stefan and Caroline Salvatore?"Damon said barging through the closed to to my house.

,,Found your sister," I replied angrily.

,,Where's Stefan?" Damon asked. Acting like he knew something bad happened.

,,He said he'll be 30 minutes late," I said, clearing up the conversation.

,,What, why?" Damon asked with a furrowed brow.

,,He said he's meeting an old friend for dinner," I commented.

,,Oh, probably Elena. She got back last week. Talked to her in the cafe this morning," he said.

,,What?" I asked with a little high pitched scream. ,,No, no, no, no, no!" I said reaching for my white leather jacket on a nearby coffee table.

,,What's wrong, Care?" Damon asked.

,,In the cafe, did Elena have a kid with her?" I asked quickly.

,,Yeah, a cute little girl. Why?" Damon curiously asked.

,,No one ever told you?" I asked. Surprised no one said anything to Damon.

,,Tell me what?" Damon asked.

,,In the car," I said hinting Damon to follow as I walked out the door.

**OoooooO**

**Damon's POV**

,,So that's why Elena left?" I asked, shocked by the news.

,,Yup," Caroline said.

,,Is it okay if I'm more shocked about Stefan not being a virgin?" I said. I usually never took anything seriously. Luckily, I didn't hear about this right when it happened, otherwise, I would probably be screaming, and mad. ,,Who else knows?"

,,Bonnie, Jenna, Alaric, me, and then you," Caroline said, pulling into Elena's driveway.

When we saw Elena's car in the driveway she ran to the door, me not far behind when she rang the doorbell.

,,Hello," the little girl said not opening the door all the way. The door was only open enough to see her left eye.

,,Hey is your mom here?" Caroline asked sweetly.

,,Mommy, it's for you," the little girl ran off, her long, sandy blonde hair flipping back and forth.

,,Caroline, Damon?" She said taking her apron off and setting it on the nearby table, smiling.

,,Does he know?" Caroline asked. ,,Stefan," she said clarifying who she was talking about.

,,Know what?" Elena said, hinting I was there.

,,Oh you know," I started. ,, That you deflowered my baby bro, and then you took off with his little offspring in the other room," I finished, cockiness visible in my voice. Then adding in my winning smirk.

,,You know," Elena said angrily.

,,Mm hmm... Now where's Stefan?" I asked.

,,He _just_ left," Elena said shooting daggers at me with her eyes.

,,Does he know?" anger obvious in my voice.

,,Nope," Elena said sassily popping her 'p' ,,and he won't," she said throwing she was up for a competition in my face.

,,I swear, Elena you tell him or-" I started before I was cut off.

,,Or what?" she challenged.

,,I'll tell him myself, and don't you dare think for a second I won't," I spat, grabbing Caroline's arm, dragging her to the car. 'Let the war begin', I thought.

**A/N: Oh my god! Damon and Elena showdown! I Love It! I'm sorry about all the POV switching in this one. The entire Stefan POV was supposed to be in the first chapter but... I decided not to do that. Will Damon tell Stefan? Or will Elena, before it's too late? Until Next Week, **


	3. These Are The Reasons There's Pain

**A/N: Hey all! I'm sorry for the delay, this is the reason why I posted that second chapter sooner than a week. On June 19 it was my birthday! I went to a 3 Days Grace concert and an awesome waterpark with my cousins! Anyways enough with my favorite day of the year. I have changed the rating to M for swearing. Stefan has a big mouth in this one. Anyways... As always Enjoy! **

**(Oh, and I am adding a charater! Yes, yes you do know her ;) )**

**Stefan's POV**

The day has taken a weird turn. It started out normal. Though, most days usually do. I'm wondering to myself could this day get any worse? I stare at my reflection in the mirror over looking my bruised nose in the mirror. I got it from taunting my best friend, Nik.

_Note To Self: Don't taunt your best friend about his ex he still likes._

Just when I walk away from my reflection and start to peel my shirt off to get in the shower. Then my fucking phone rings. _Great! _I thought using sarcasm. _Just my luck!_

,,Look," I said as I answered my phone, not even bothering to look at the caller ID because they would all get the exact same message from me. ,,I feel dirty and I just want to hop into my fucking shower and clean myself before work!" I sounded really angry, but I was just irritated.

,,Mr. Stefan Salvatore, I presume?" a female voice sounding just as angry by her tone.

,,Maybe, who is this?" I said a little nicer, but I was very, very unfamiliar with her voice.

,,Karen, I work at Mystic Falls Hospital. We have your daughter under surgery for a broken arm," she said. No emotion visible in her voice.

,,Excuse me," I ask.

,,We have you daughter under surgery for a broken arm," she repeated.

,,I know what you said it's just, I don't have a kid," I felt like the room was spinning in circles. around, and around, and around I went, while not moving an inch.

,,You don't have a daughter?" she said, doubt now filling her voice. ,,Well do you have a brother?"

,,Not one that has a kid," I said still confused by the entire situation.

,,Is there any possibility that this kid is yours and you just don't know it?" she asked, sounding just as confused as I was.

,,No, I don't think so," I said. I haven't had sex in over 6 years. I think I would know if I had a kid.

,,When is the last time you experienced sexual intercourse?" she asked me.

,,About 6 and a half years ago," I stated, ready to clean up this mistake.

,,May have her first and last name please?" she asked another useless question.

,,Elena Gilbert," he said.

,,That is the mother of this child," she stated.

,,Fuck!" I cursed.

,,Mr. Salvatore," she warned me with a deep tone.

,,Do I have to go down there?" I asked. Or rather begged.

,,Well Elena Gilbert is here. I am strongly suggesting that you talk to her. There are some papers for you to sign that Elena can't sign. Obviously she doesn't know that," she explained.

,,Fine, whatever!" I said before hanging up and pulling down my shirt.

,,God dammit!" I yelled before hitting my fist off the coffee table.

Then the doorbell rings.

,,Go away!" I moan as I open the door.

,,What's wrong?" Caroline asks me.

,,Stupid hospitals!" I moan again, in a complaining tone.

,,Why do you have to go there?" Caroline asks.

,,They say I have a kid and I'm on the other line saying 'Fuck No!" I ranted off.

,,Oh. Can I go with you?" she questioned.

,,Surrrre," I said rolling the 'r' off of my tongue longer than needed.

The ride there was painless. It was when I turned the corner a block away from the hospital I felt my stomach start to churn, making me feel dizzy. I never liked being nervous. Only because it did not happen very often. I was not a person to get nervous or get scared because of any situation. And as much as I hated to admit it, I was feeling a little bit of both. The pit in my stomach continued to twist and turn as I pulled in the driveway of the Mystic Falls Hospital.

,,Are you ready?" Caroline asked me, grabbing my hand as soon as we get out of the car to comfort me.

,,As ready as I'll ever be," I gave her a half smile.

The smile was not genuine and I can see she saw that too when she rested her head on my shoulder as we began to walk.

Even though Caroline is a year younger than me, my sister, and a girl we got along better than Damon and I did. Our parents were always astounded by this.

When we reached the automatic sliding glass doors, they opened and we walked through.

I have to say the comforting from Care really helped me. We walked up to the admission clerks desk and I see a girl, late 20's, brunette, with the name tag on that said Kathrine.

,,Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore," I said giving her my name.

,,Damon's brother," she smiled at me. ,,Your Caroline right?" she flashed a smile towards her.

,,Yeah." Caroline said shyly.

,,You know Damon?" I asked.

She nodded her head while tucking her lips in to fit her teeth while writing something. ,,Yeah, I graduated with him."

,,So you know he's a dick," I chuckled.

,,Ha!" Kathrine laughed. ,,Yup, he can be that at times and, persistent, oh and don't forget he's perfectly capable of being sweet at times,"

,,On his good days," Caroline chuckled.

,,Who are you here for," Kathrine said. She was _much_ _more_ nicer than that Karen bitch chick.

,,Ummm..." I let the long drawl of the 'm' show, I had not idea what her name was.

,,Savannah Salvatore," Caroline said, making sure to advert her eyes to the back of the computer screen so when I looked at her she didn't have to look into my eyes.

,,Uh, do you know a Karen?" I asked.

Okay it's not my fault that chick was a top notch bitch!

,,Yeah. She was here earlier left early. Doctor's appointment or something," Kathrine said, not taking her eyes off the screen.

,,Maybe she has a case of bitch-itis," Caroline said. I told her about the conversation in the car.

,,Maybe she needs some bitch-i-cation," I laugh as I give her a high five and she laughs with me.

,,Haha," Kathrine giggles.

,,Savannah Salvatore room 3B," she smiled handing Stefan the pass.

Stefan went alone. Caroline, too scared to go. He loved his little sister to death but she was a sissy!

I opened the door to the room and saw Elena sitting in the chair.

,,What the hell are you doing here," Elena gasped a little from not expecting another person.

,,Please, enlighten me with that answer when you find out," I said.


	4. Ticking Time Bomb

**A/N: Hey all! I'm back...finally. I just had to post this one a tad earlier than originally planned is mostly because...**

**1. The suspense was killing me!**

**2. I felt mean for leaving you with a huge, okay I'm under exaggerating, GINORMOUS cliffhanger.**

**Anyways... Now we talk Kathrine and Elena. I got a comment about how they look similar. In my story since it is all human I made them two totally different people. They look similar, but not exactly the same.**

**Now, Savannah =). I have to say Savannah is my favorite person in this FanFiction! I also have a little surprise dealing with her name. I thought it was a cute idea, soooo...**

**I hope you enjoy. I wrote this on a 8 hour car trip down to see my cousins. The song I listened to was Saviour by Black Veil Brides. It is emotional hard rock music. I enjoyed it on repeat while writing this. Heh. Oh, and I also changed it to 3rd person POV. It was getting a little too POV confusion. Even for me. I think this is my favorite chapter yet!**

**I am also sorry for another thing. See You Again. The chapter is written but I never have enough time to type it. I will be up this week though. PINKIE SWEAR!**

**Anyways... Without furthur a-do...**

***6 years earlier =^.^=***

,,Stefan?" Elena asked her boyfriend of a week now.

,,Yeah," he said, putting his pencil on his 11th grade English textbook looking at her.

,,I was just wondering... I've always wanted children. As you already know. Do you? Like, I mean when you're older." Elena asked. She always talks to him about her future. Because, as far as she was seeing, she was seeing him.

,,Yeah. I mean... in the distant future, I can definetly see myself with a kid. No doubt. Why?" He asked. They haven't even had sex yet, and she was talking about having kids. Something had to of brought this on.

,,Care and Nik talk about it all the time and... I feel like you never really talk to me. I talk alot sooo..." she giggled. Whenever she talked about her future he _always _listened. And it's not that she doesn't want him to listen. She wants him to be equally involved in the conversation.

,,Okay, wanna know a secret?" Stefan smirked.

She raised an eyebrow and bit her bottom lip. Bringing that into a smile. He took that as a curious, 'yes'.

,,I've always imagined myself with a girl," He smiled looking at her.

,,Why?" She asked. Most guys wouldn't be afraid to admit they wanted a boy.

A son to throw a football to. Win scholarships based on their sports. A girl, the only scholarship she'd ever be open to is if she's smart.

,,Because," he stated. ,,There are very little girls with the Salvatore name. You know what I also have always imagined?" Stefan asked.

,,Hmm.." She smiled at the information he was sharing. Thinking it was cute.

,,The first letter of my name for the first name, and the first letter of the mother's name for the middle name, and Salvatore. Obviously!" He chuckled.

OoooooO

***Present =)***

Savannah Elizabeth Salvatore. Elena reminenced for a moment. Looking back. When she was happy. Free. That was ruined by the opening of the door.

,,You're back," Elena asked, surprised to see Stefan had actually come back with coffee.

,,Yeah," he said. Trying his best to avoid eye contact with her.

Stefan was never shy. He was always so... open. Understanding. He never held a grudge but he has barely said twenty words to her the entire time he was there.

,,Is this how it's going to be from now on? Not speaking to me because of this," Elena yelled in a whisper. Careful not to wake Savannah.

,,I don't know Elena. Is it?" Stefan said in the same hushed tone she did. ,,I mean... you expect me to be all lollipops and rainbows? I can't understand why you could possibly even think I can't be mad at you for this?"

,,I'm sorry. Okay. Is that what you need to hear? I'm sorry for being selfless and trying not to ruin more than one life at the time. Sorry for not telling you so I'd be gone and you'd have to call me every day to make sure I'm alright!" Elena said. Trying her hardest to not scream. Or even cry.

,,That's what being a father is Elena," Stefan said before walking out of the room leaving her alone.

OoooooO

Stefan got home alone. Caroline left about 6 hours before him.

Damon. He doesn't even know where Damon is. Anywhere, he guessed.

,,Stefan," A male voice called out. ,,What a pleasant surprise!" It was his father.

Caroline, Damon, and Stefan all lived in the Salvatore boarding house after they all graduated and their parents moved out of Mystic Falls for a life.

Dad? What are you doing here," Stefan smiled, while his father pulled him in for a hug.

,,Dinner," he replied, walking back to the table and placing 5 plates on the table.

,,Smells delicious, Dad," came Caroline's voice from up the stairs.

When she arrived, Damon wasn't far behind.

,,We have guests arriving soon. When they arrive we'll eat," Giuseppe Salvatore said with a smile.

,,Ah. There they are," he said with a smile to the doorbell ringing.

,,Miranda, Grayson. Come on in," he said to the figures standing in the door.

,,Caroline," Stefan complained.

,,I had no idea!" She said, throwing her hands up in the air. Showing she was innocent.

,,This should be fun," Damon smirked.

OoooooO

Stefan's mind was racing. While everyone else was eating he was sitting feeling awkward sitting with Elena's parents. Let alone, eating dinner with them.

,,Stefan, what are you doing for a job?" Miranda said breaking the silence that was becoming inevitable.

,,I recently graduated and I'm a doctor," he said.

,,Are you okay, little brother?" Damon asked with a smile.

,,Yes," Stefan replied quickly. ,,I just.. Ummm... I need some air," he said before getting up from the table.

He sat on the steps thinking. About Elena. About life in general. About his daughter who had no idea who he even was. His thoughts were stopped short by the door opening. A female figure walking through it.

,,Stefan?" Miranda's voice came.

,,Yeah?" He sniffled. Not even realizing how fucked up his life is.

,,I'm assuming Elena told you," she commented. ,,that's why your thoughts are off,"

,,You know?" Stefan asked.

**A/N: OOOOOHH! Elena's mom knows?! WABOOM! If any spelling errors throw you off, blame my dad. He had to take me my brother and my two step brothers camping. No internet, no electronics, no pencils, no paper?! Of course, the last two only result to me. Anyways... TO BE CONTINUED. Lol I love doing that. O:-) **


	5. Come Back, Be Here

**A/N: Hey all. I am soooo sorry for the wait! I finally got my laptop back and I typed and typed and typed until I finished it. The entire story is dedicated to you guys, I could never find enough inspiration to do this without you. Also the songs Amnesia by 50 seconds of summer and Back To December by Taylor Swift inspired this entire story!**

**P.S: Yes for you SYA fans I have discontinued the series until I land on my feet. One story is hard enough. I will most likely re-post in October ;) Some saddness in this chapter so beware.**

**XXX**

,,Of course I know. I'm Elena's mother. I have to admit, I kind of went ballistic on them," Miranda answered.

,,They?" Stefan questioned.

,,Elena and Matt. Elena didn't tell you she was Matt's?" Miranda asked.

,,Oh. Of course I just forgot. Sorry," Stefan lied.

He should've known. Elena couldn't tell anyone the truth. Not even her own parents. Not a big surprise.

,,Well I should get Grayson. We have work tomorrow. Big day!" Miranda laughed as she walked back inside.

XXX

She felt terrible.

The doctors are letting Savannah come home a week earlier than originally planned and that will help immensely.

_,,Elena," Jenna said. ,,What are you thinking about?" _

_,,Did I make a horrible choice? Am I a horrible person?" Elena cried._

_They slowly pull into a parking lot and Jenna slowly turns around._

_,,Wha- What are you doing?" Elena asked sniffling._

_,,We are going back. We'll leave after you say goodbye. You can choose what you say," Jenna said, eyes on the street the entire time._

_,,Wh- Why are you doing this?" Elena asked, choking on her words. She certainly did not need a goodbye from a person she cared about, hell, even loved, with all the stuff on her plate right now._

_,,You need closure. And leaving guilt-stricken is not helping with that," Jenna said, still looking at the road. _

_,,What am I gonna do?" Elena asked, letting a few tears fall._

_When they arrived at the big house, the dusk had already turned to completely pitch black._

_,,Hey," Elena said as Stefan opened the door._

_,,Hi. I thought... Caroline said you left," he stuttered._

_,,I am. But I had to come here first," Elena said. ,,I want you to move on. I want you to forget you ever met me," she cried._

_,,What?" Stefan said._

_,,Please, just go on with your life, and I'll go on with mine. Please. Meet a nice girl, fall in love. Just say you will," she said. Both not holding any tears back._

_,,Okay," he promised._

_,,Okay," she stood on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek. Flashing him one last smile before heading to the car. Tears surrounding her eyes and running down her cheeks. Before leaving to live her life._

That one moment played in her mind for the past six years. The moment she wished she could take back. The moment she wished never happened. The moment that ruined her life.

Her phone has been buzzing all morning. Sixteen missed calls from Caroline, and at least twelve for Bonnie, and text messages that she had no idea she had even gotten. She really needed to talk to Stefan, if he would even still talk to her. At this point she wouldn't be surprised if he didn't want to talk to her for the rest of his life. He has enough reasons not to. She just wishes she can apologize.

,,Excuse me?" A female voice was now behind her.

,,Yes?" Elena turned around

,,You're a friend of the Salvatore's right?" she asked.

,,Uh yeah," Elena replied.

,,Oh my God. How rude. I'm Kathrine. I just wanted to know if you've seen Damon around by any chance. I've been trying to reach him all day," she giggled.

,,Um. You know where that old, ancient, antique shop used to be, right. Down by Miller Lane?" Elena asked. ,,The huge boarding house on the left. Can't miss it,"

,,Thank you so much," Kathrine smiled.

,,No problem," Elena smiled walking away.

OoooooO

,,So that's how you found out? Bummer," Damon chuckled at Stefan.

,,You know you could've told me," Stefan says.

,,Wasn't my place to tell you, little brother. That was Elena's job," He says, pouring himself a glass of bourbon. He was going to need alcohol coursing through his veins if he was going to have this conversation.

,,But you knowing as long as you did makes me feel betrayed. By you and by Caroline," Stefan continued.

,,You guys are obviously still in a conversation so I'm gonna just..." Caroline trailed off while walking into the room, ready to walk out.

,,No, no I want to talk to you," Stefan stopped her quickly. ,,How did you know her name?"

,,Who's name?" Caroline said, looking at her shoes. Imagining she was unstitching every line of sewing.

,,Elena's kid," Stefan spat. Knowing she knew exactly what he was talking about.

,,Oh come on. You seriously did not just say that. Now that you know you're seriously not going to do anything? Just going to stand there and watch her grow up! Well, if you may know, I kept in contact with Elena over the years and she's tired. She was tired of being alone! She needs you Stefan! So you stand there, and you watch her, knowing that you have an opportunity to be a father, and watch that all disappear. And in case you were wondering, this is the exact reason Elena didn't tell you in the first place!" Caroline yelled. Leaving the room. Her tolerance with her older brother was dropping. And dropping by the thousands.

The doorbell rang, and Stefan stood to get it but Damon stopped him. ,,No. In your mood, you'll probably slam the door in their face,"

,,Katherine?" Damon asked, needing clarification that Kathrine was actually standing on his doorstep.

,,The one and only," she smirked. Her hand reaching to his face, cupping his cheeks and kissing him. ,,I missed you," she smiled.

,,I missed you too," Damon smiled.

OoooooO

Elena was sitting in a chair next to Savannah's bed reading 'The Poky Little Puppy' to her. It has always been her favorite.

,,Mommy," Savannah said. Interrupting Elena's reading.

,,Hmm.." Elena said. Closing the book with her fingers still inside so she didn't lose her place.

,,I was talking to Halley this afternoon," she smiled.

,,Yes?" Elena asked hinting her to continue.

,,How come she has one and I don't?" she asked. Tears forming in her eyes.

,,Have one of what baby girl?" Elena asked, confused by her sudden sadness.

,,Why does she and everyone else in my class have a daddy and I don't?" Savannah sobbed.

Elena bit her inner cheek, putting the book on the nightstand and crawling into her bed. ,,You have a daddy, baby. He's just... He's just on vacation," Elena said. Tears forming in her own eyes trying to find a way to explain this to a 4 year old.

,,When's he coming back?" Savannah wrapped her arm around Elena.

,,I don't know baby girl. I don't know," Elena said ,snuggling with her trying to soothe her tears.

**A/N: Well that is depressing! I ALSO PINKIE PROMISE that I will not take a month to update. EVER. EVER! Until Next Time...**


End file.
